You and Sea
by mYesungie.Wife
Summary: Tuhan memberikan kesempatannya padaku untuk bisa melihatnya lagi, melihat senyum dan tawa renyah itu. melihat dia dalam tubuh seseorang yang berbeda, dan aku sangat mencintai keduanya./YunJae/MindRnR?
1. Chapter 1

"YOU and SEA"

.

Cast. YunJae

YAOI fiction , Fantasy berlebihan

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Normal PoV ^^

Matahari sore yang mulai tenggelam diujung barat membuat seorang namja tampan enggan menutup matanya barang sekilas. Dirinya tengah duduk sambil menekuk kakinya, menatap langsung kearah Sunset yang berada didepannya. Diabaikannya angin laut yang mulai menghempas kearah tubuhnya dengan tenang. Sejuk, Tenang dan bebas, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Rasanya ia ingin memutar balik waktu, mengulangi lagi masa kanak-kanaknya, dimana dirinya tidak harus memikirkan tanggung jawabnya. Tanggung jawab besar yang dimilikinya sebagai anak satu-satunya dan juga pewaris tunggal dari pemilik Jung Corporation, sebuah perusahaan besar yang sangat berpengaruh di Industri Korea. Hotel dan Resort, Restorant, Pusat Perbelanjaan, bahkan Jung Corp juga memiliki sebuah tambang berlian dan mutiara yang berada di Laut didekat perairan Samudra Hindia. Bukankah hebat?

Hari mulai gelap, namja tampan dengan mata musang itu akhirnya berdiri, membersihkan sisa pasir laut yang menempel pada celananya. Helaan nafas kecil ia keluarkan, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali ketempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya tadi.

.

.

.

Yunho PoV

Baiklah, kita belum secara resmi berkenalan, walaupun aku yakin kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa aku. Namaku Jung Yunho, aku anak dari seorang Jung Siwon dan juga Jung Kibum. Keluarga Jung yang begitu dipandang tinggi oleh orang lain. Jangan tanyakan seberapa kekayaan yang kami miliki, jangan tanyakan pula bagaimana hidupku yang begitu popular dan juga diincar banyak yeoja-yeoja meterialistis. Dan juga yang perlu kalian ketahui, aku ini Gay. Tidak buruk menurutku. Appa dan Eomma ku pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, selama aku tidak berbuat masalah dan menghancurkan perusahan. Itu yang mereka katakan waktu itu. Ck…

Umurku baru menginjak 27 tahun, bagiku umur segitu bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mencari seorang kekasih apalagi seorang Istri. Cih… Aku masih ingin menikmati indahnya dunia ini dengan bersantai dan juga bermain. Terlihat kekanak-kanakan? Aku tak perduli.

Tapi sepertinya apa yang difikirkan oleh Appa-ku benar-benar sangat berbeda denganku. Bahkan Appa ku sudah menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang tidak ku kenal. Ku ulangi MEN-JO-DOH-KAN… Aish, apa sebenarnya yang ada dikepala Appa ku itu.

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak didepan Appa ku saat itu, saat dimana Appa ku memberi tahu bahwa dirinya sudah menjodohkanku dengan anak dari temannya. Tentu saja aku menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan ini. Aku tidak tahu seperi apa namja itu. Namja? Ya kalian tidak salah… Appa akan menjodohkanku dengan seorang Namja… Baiklah, setidaknya Appa tidak menjodohkanku dengan seorang Yoeja centil yang –menurutku- sangat mengganggu.

Dan disinilah aku berada sekarang, berada diruang keluarga bersama dengan Appa dan juga Eommaku. Eomma sibuk memotong buah apel dan stroberry, tidak ada niatan membantu anak satu-satunya ini lepas dari rencana Appanya.

"Jung Yunho, Apa kau sedang mengacuhkan Appa mu sendiri, eoh?" Tanya Appa ku yang terlihat kesal, karna dari tadi aku lebih memilih memakan buah yang dikupaskan Eomma dari pada mendengarkan ocehan namja tua itu.

"Ani Appa, Yunho mendengarkan" ucapku pura-pura kembali focus menatap Appa ku itu. Appa berdecak pelan, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan bicaranya, dan terpaksa aku mendengarkan.

"Appa ingin kau pergi ke penambangan dua hari lagi"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung, "Eh? Apa ada masalah?"

"Aniyo, carikan berlian dan mutiara asli yang paling bagus di sana. Bawa kesini untuk diberikan pada calon 'Istrimu' nanti." Ucap Appa ku santai, aku hanya menghela nafas ku dengan berat hati. Oh Tuhan, aku lebih memilih tenggelam didalam laut dari pada harus dijodohkan dengan seorang namja seperti ini.

"Appa sudah menyiapkan semua transportasinya, kau hanya tinggal berangkat saja" tambahnya kemudian.

"Tapi Appa, secepat itukah? Bukankah Appa bilang pernikahan ini masih lima bulan lagi?" Tanya ku sedikit kesal, pernikahan yang dibicarakan Appa ku itu masih lama, tapi Appa terlihat sangat terburu-buru sekali.

"Appa dan Mr. Kim, sudah bersepakat memajukan tanggal pernikahan kalian. Dan itu dua bulan lagi."

"Ya! Appa! Bahkan aku belum bertemu dengan Namja yang selalu Appa ceritakan itu" Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak dengan tiba-tiba. Bagaimana mungkin Appa ku merencanakan itu semua tanpa persetujuanku. Oh… Aku lupa, bahkan Perjodohan ini Appa ku juga tidak meminta persetujuanku, tidak heran jadinya.

"Kau akan bertemu ketika kau pulang nanti, jadi kau harus segera pergi ke pertambangan itu dan bawa Mutiara dan Berlian terindah untuk calon Istrimu itu, Okey ?" Kini gantian Eomma ku yang berbicara sambil mengelus punggungku pelan. Membuatku emosiku sedikit tenang.

"Tapi Eomma, ini terlalu cepat untukku. Dan lagi pula, aku tidak tahu seperti apa namja itu. Apa dia pendek, tinggi, jelek, hitam, berotot.. Huwaa Yunho saja takut membayangkannya"

Eomma ku terkekeh pelan, menyebalkan, apa mereka senang melihat anak kesayangan mereka ini tersiksa seperti ini.

"Tidak Yunho sayang, Eomma sudah bertemu dengan calon Istrimu itu." Eomma ku menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, memasang pose berfikir sebelum melanjutkan omongannya. "Dia namja yang cantik, tubuhnya memang sedikit lebih pendek darimu. tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, Eomma yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Aku kembali menghela nafasku untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Baiklah, terserah kalian saja. Lagi pula, bagaimanapun aku menentangnya, Appa dan Eomma akan tetap melanjutkannya, benar kan?" tanyaku dengan nada menyerah.

"Hahaha… Anak Appa paling pintar"

"Kau tidak akan kecewa chagi"

Setelah Eomma berkata seperti itu, akhirnya aku lebih memilih beranjak ke kamarku. Meninggalkan Appa dan Eomma ku yang masih tersenyum menatap punggungku.

Baiklah, Jung Yunho! Fighting!.

Yunho PoV End

.

.

.

.

Kini Yunho tengah bersiap, beberapa jam lagi ia akan pergi menuju ke pertambangan mutiara milik keluarganya. Setelah memasukan beberapa pakaian dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan lainnya, Yunho bergegas keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggendong sebuah tas yang tidak terlalu besar. Lagipula, perjalanannya kali ini hanya sebentar, hanya untuk mengambil berlian dan mutiara yang sudah dipesan Appa-nya kemarin.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Ny. Jung saat melihat anak kesayangannya itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan rapi. Ny. Jung tersenyum melihat wajah anak satu-satunya itu yang masih terlihat kesal. "Kajja, makan dulu sarapanmu."

Yunho mendudukan dirinya "Ne, Eomma. Appa mana?"

"Sedang menjawab telepon" Ucap Ny. Jung sambil berlalu mengambil sarapan lainnya. Walaupun banyak sekali pelayan yang bekerja untuk keluarga Jung, akan tetapi untuk mengurusi keluarganya, Ny. Jung akan turun tangan sendiri. Istri yang baik. Yunho berdecak, masih pagi seperti ini, Appa nya sudah sibuk menerima telepon.

Yunho mulai memakan sarapannya dengan perlahan.

.

.

Yunho sampai dipelabuhan setelah beberapa jam yang lalu ia sempat terjebak macet dijalan. Kenapa dipelabuhan?, salahkan saja Appa Jung yang menginginkan anaknya pergi naik Kapal laut pribadi. Padahal yunho fikir ia akan naik helicopter milik keluarga Jung.

'Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama' batin yunho sambil mengambil tempat duduk didalam kabin.

.

.

Matahari diujung barat mulai mengeluarkan warna jingganya, menandakan hari mulai gelap. Yunho melirik jam tangan mahal yang terpasang indah ditangan kirinya. Yunho menghela nafasnya bosan, ini sudah 6 jam semenjak perjalanannya dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 6 sore. Andai ia naik helicopter pasti akan lebih cepat sampai.

Yunho kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada seat yang didudukinya. Lebih baik ia tidur, daripada bosan.

.

.

.

"Tidak, Belokan kapalnya!"

.

"Jauhkan dari pusaran itu!"

.

"Kita memutar! Terus arahkan kapalnya!"

.

.

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan, suara berisik yang masuk kependengarannya begitu mengusik tidurnya. Dirasa suara-suara bising dan berisik itu berasal dari luar kabin, Yunho memilih beranjak dari duduknya, keluar, melihat pemandangan diatas kapal yang begitu menyeramkan.

Yunho terpaku melihat kejadian didepannya. Semua awak kapal berusaha terlihat sibuk berlarian kesana dan kemari. Hujan besar yang terus mengguyur tubuh mereka sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Bahkan sesekali Yunho bisa melihat petir yang. Yunho yang tidak mengerti ada kejadian apa lalu berlari masuk ke tempat nahkoda.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho yang tak kalah panik.

Nahkoda itu menoleh ketika suara Yunho menginterupsi kegiatannya, "Tuan Muda Yunho. Sebaiknya anda kembali kedalam."

"Katakan padaku ada apa?!" teriak Yunho tidak mendengarkan permintaan nahkoda tadi.

Sambil terus mengatur arah kapalnya, nahkoda itu menunjuk sesuatu dilaut yang tidak jauh dari kapal mereka. "Pusaran air, mungkin itu terbentuk karena badai yang tejadi tiba-tiba ini. Kita harus memutairnya, atau kalau tidak kapal ini akan hancur."

Lagi-lagi Yunho terpaku, menatap air laut yang membentuk lingkaran tidak jauh dari kapalnya. Jantungnya sepeti berhenti berdetak, 'Ya Tuhan, apa kau benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanku kemarin' batin Yunho.

Yunho melik jam tangannya, jam 9, 'Aish, selama itukah aku tertidur'. "Kita harus meminta bantuan" ucap Yunho panik sambil mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan telepon yang disediakan di tempat nahkoda itu.

"Aku sudah menghubungi pusat pelayaran Korea, tapi tidak mungkin bantuan datang dalam keadaan seperti ini." Jelas sang Nahkoda.

'Oh.. Ya Tuhan. Batalkan permintaan ku, itu hanya ketidaksengajaan.' Batin Yunho frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya, menatap gumpalan awan hitam yang disertai petir diatasnya.

.

.

.

**Other Side**

Seorang yeoja cantik yang masih terlihat menangis keras dipelukan suaminya. Ny Jung begitu terpukul ketika mendengar berita bahwa kapal pesiar yang dinaiki anaknya tengah terjebak dalam badai besar. Berbagai do'a dan permohonan terus ia katakan, sedang Mr. Jung memilih memeluk istrinya itu untuk menenangkan.

Berkali-kali pula Mr. Jung menghubungi pusat pelayaran di Korea utnuk menanyakan kabar Yunho. Tapi semuanya terasa sia-sia, Nihil. Tidak ada berita sama sekali dari kapal yang ditumpangi anaknya itu.

"Hiks… Hiks… kita harus bagaimana? Yunho… Hiks…"

"Tenanglah Bummie, kau harus selalu berfikiran positif."

Ny. Jung kembali terlarut dalam tangisnya, sampai akhirnya ia lelah dan memilih untuk tertidur di pelukan Suaminya.

.

.

.

**Back to Yunho side**

'BRAK'

Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang keadaannya sudah basah kuyup dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Ada apa?" Tanya yunho tidak sabaran.

"Jangkar terjatuh dan seperti–"

'BRUGHT'

" –nya tersangkut batu karang" lanjut awak kapal itu dengan nada takut.

Kapal terasa berhenti, jangkar yang terjatuh membuat Kapal mereka tidak bisa berjalan. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang, kecuali pasrah pada keadaan ini. Pusaran air terlihat membesar dan bergerak mendekat. Para awak kapal memilih mundur kearah belakang kapal, walaupun mereka yakin itupun hal yang percuma.

Sang Nahkoda-pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, menatap Yunho yang juga balas menatapnya. "Maafkan aku" Ucapnya pada Yunho.

.

'Appa, Eomma, maafkan Yunho'

.

Dan semuanyapun terasa lebih gelap ketika kehancuran itu dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Oke-oke saya tahu utang FF saya masih banyak, hehe..

Jadi, masih mau dilanjutkah ini?

Maafkan saya karna buat Yunho seperti itu

Hiks… Appa… hiks… Jangan tinggalkan Eomma Jae sendiri… #PLAK

Yunho matikah? Lihat kelanjutannya di next chap ^_^

Tapi kalo Yunho mati, ni FF langsung tamat dong..

Jadi , ?

Di tunggu aja, nde…

Gumawo yang udah mau baca dan review… #Bow


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU and SEA"

.

Cast. **YunJae**

YAOI fiction, Fantasy berlebihan

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Normal PoV

Cuaca cerah dengan semilir angin dingin yang menghembus setiap pohon kelapa dipinggir pantai. Tak jauh dari jejeran pohon-pohon kelapa itu terdapat sebuah hutan yang begitu rimbun. Tampak gelap dan menakutkan, siapa yang tahu ada apa dibalik semak dan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi itu.

Namun, kini terlihat seorang namja cantik yang tengah menarik tubuh namja lainnya yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan susah payah menuju kedalam hutan. Tubuh namja yang tidak sadarkan diri itu memiliki badan yang lebih besar dari sang namja cantik, membuat namja cantik itu harus extra mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk membawa orang itu kerumahnya didalam hutan. Hantukah?, sepertinya bukan, bahkan kakinya masih menapak. Dan juga, mana ada hantu secantik itu, malaikat mungkin.

.

Sebuah rumah kecil didalam hutan, rumah kecil yang hanya terbentuk dari beberapa kayu dan daun kelapa kering sebagai atapnya. Terlalu sederhana. Namja cantik itu berjalan kesudut ruangan, mengambil sebuah tempurung kelapa lalu memasukan sebuah air kedalamnya. Namja manis itu berlalu keluar rumah setelah meletakkan air minum, jika saja namja yang ditemukannya pingsan dipinggir pantai tadi terbangun.

Tak lama setelah namja cantik itu pergi, namja lainnya yang tak sadarkan diri itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit sinar mentari membuatnya lebih mudah membiasakan matnya untuk terbuka.

"Arkh…" namja itu –Yunho- mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, menatap sekeliling tempat yang begitu asing dimatanya. "Ini dimana?" ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing.

Kejadian terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ketika kapalnya tertarik arus dari sebuah pusran air, lalu dirinya tenggelam dan mencoba berenang menjauh, namun percuma, pusaran air itu menariknya terlalu dalam. Lalu, ia merasa tubuhnya didorong oleh sesuatu yang besar, membuatnya jauh dari pusaran air itu. Hanya saja, Ia yang sudah diambang batas kesadarannya tidak dapat melihat siapa dan bagaimana semua itu terjadi.

Dan disinilah Ia sekarang, sebuah rumah kecil yang bahkan Yunho sendiri tak tahu ini dimana.

.

Walaupun masih dalam keadaan pusing, Yunho tetap mencoba untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Matanya bergerak melihat semua didepannya. 'Ini hutan' batin Yunho semakin bingung. Yunho berjalan pelan, telinganya mendengar pelan suara air yang beriak kencang. 'Lautkah, atau Sungai?'

Tidak lama Yunho berjalan, dirinya sampai disebuah gua besar. Yunho yakin suara air itu berasal dari dalam gua. Tapi, haruskah Yunho masuk kedalam. Ia tidak tahu akan ada apa didalam sana. Binatang buaskah, atau hantu ?

Saking penasaran akan suara air yang makin terdengar kencang, Yunho memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam gua setelah sebelumnya mengambil sebuah kayu untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada binatang buas. Perlahan dan tenang, Yunho semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya ketika kakinya mulai menginjak beberapa genangan air.

"Air Tawar" ucap Yunho entah pada siapa.

Air tawar yang mulai menggenang sebatas mata kaki Yunho, membuat Yunho yakin ada sesuatu didalam sana. 'Harta karun kah?' batin Yunho memulai lagi. Ck, sepertinya uri Yunho melupakan ancaman dari binatang buas ataupun hantu.

'Srak' 'Brugh'

"KYAAA~~" Yunho tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu hingga Ia terpeleset dan masuk kedalam sebuah lubang seperti lorong panjang yang tidak terlalu kecil, sehingga kini tubuh Yunho seperti bermain perosotan air.

'BRUGH'

Untuk kedua kalinya Yunho terjatuh dari ketinggian. Yunho menatap sekeliling diatasnya. Banyak sekali lorong-lorong gelap yang menumpahkan sedikit air, hingga seperti sebuah pancuran atau air terjun kecil yang langsung jatuh kebawah, ketempat dirinya terjatuh tadi.

Yunho melihat tempat kakinya menapak, "Pasir… Ini pasir pantai" Ucap Yunho.

"Ya! Kau yang dibawah!"

Yunho mendongak keatas, Ia baru sadar jika tempat ini tidak tertutup, bahkan Yunho bisa melihat awan biru diatasnya juga rindangnya pohon-ponon diatasnya. Tapi, Tunggu dulu, bukankah ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi?

"Apa ada orang diatas?" Tanya Yunho, siapa tahu salah satu anak awak kapal yang mengalami kejadian sama seperti dirinya. Lama Yunho menunggu jawaban, namun sama sekali tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hei… yang diatas, kau dengar aku?. Aku butuh bantuan keluar dari sini!" Yunho kembali berteriak, namun masih hening tidak ada jawaban. 'Apa yang tadi itu hantu?' Yunho bergidik sendirian dengan fikiran anehnya.

"Hei… Kau!"

Lagi Yunho mendengar suara itu. Yunho berputar, melihat kesemua lorong-lorong gelap diatasnya. Mungkin ada orang yang berada diantara lorong-lorong itu.

"Aku diatas-" ucap sesuatu itu lagi, membuat Yunho langsung mendongak keatas. Sebuah senyuman lega terpasang indah di bibirnya.

"-Maaf aku meninggalkanmu lama, aku mencari ini tadi" ucapnya lagi sambil menurunkan sebuah akar pohon yang terlihat panjang dan kuat. Yunho meraihnya dan mulai memanjat bebatuan gua.

Nafas Yunho terdengar begitu berat dan tersengal-sengal ketika dirinya berhasil sampai diatas. Sejenak Yunho melupakan seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya sambil menatap wajah dengan mata musang yang terpejam itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

'Deg'

"KYA!" Yunho reflex memundurkan tubuhnya karna kaget. Nafasnya makin kencang dan saling berpacu. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak dengan kencang. "K-kau hah…hah… mengagetkanku"

"Benarkah?, maafkan aku"

Yunho mendongak, Yunho yakin seseorang didepannya ini adalah seorang namja, lihat saja bahkan ia tidak mempunyai payudara. 'Glek' dengan susah payah Yunho menelan salivanya yang terasa berat dikerongkongannya. Yunho menatap tubuh halfnaked didepannya dengan pandangan lapar. Hei, Yunho itu gay, dan sekarang dihadapannya tengah ada namja yang kelewat cantik yang hanya mengunakan sebuah celana bahan yang bahkan tidak sampai menutupi lututnya.

"Kau kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" tanyanya membuyarkan fantasi Yunho yang berlebihan.

Yunho menggeleng, "A-ani… hehe… aku hanya terkejut" ucapnya kemudian. Yunho bisa melihat namja manis itu tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. Yunho ikut berdiri, mengikuti kemanapun namja cantik itu berjalan. Sebuah senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Jadi, namamu siapa?" Tanya namja cantik kemudian setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan dengan keheningan.

"Eum… Yunho, Lalu kau?"

"Panggil aku Hero" ucap namja cantik bernama Hero itu. Yunho hanya mengangguk, kemudian mereka kembali berjalan menelusuri hutan.

"Jadi Hero, bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Kita sampai" ucap Hero memotong ucapan Yunho. Hero berjalan lebih cepat, seperti berlari kecil menuju rumah kecilnya.

Yunho mengambil duduk disalah satu kursi, "Jadi ini rumahmu? Apa kau juga yang menyelamatkan aku dari pusaran air itu?" Tanya Yunho yang semakin bingung pada sosok namja didepannya ini.

Hero berjalan mengambil dua buah kelapa muda yang sudah dibuka, lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Yunho. "Ini rumahku, dan yang menyelamatkanmu itu seekor lumba-lumba, apa kau lupa?" terang Hero sambil mengambil beberapa buah dan meletakkannya dimeja.

Sebenarnya Ia sudah kembali kerumah sejak tadi dengan banyak macam buah. Ia fikir namja yang tidak sadarkan diri itu akan lapar jika terbangun. Akantetapi waktu pulang tadi rumahnya kosong, dan ia malah menemukan namja bernama Yunho itu di Sumur Batu.

Yunho terlihat menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingat" ucapnya.

Hero terkekeh pelan, "Makanlah".

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Yunho terbagun dari tidurnya dan tidak menemukan Hero disampingnya. Jangan berfikiran macam-macam. Karna hanya ada satu tempat tidur disana jadi mereka harus rela berbagi. Dan sekarang ia tidak menemukan Hero tidur disampingnya.

"Akh… Tubuhku pegal sekali" ucap Yunho sambil memijat tengkuknya sendiri. Yunho tidak biasa tidur beralaskan bambu seperti ini, dan hasilnya semalam ia kedinginan dan semua sendi di tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Belum lagi ditambah jantungnya yang berdetak, menatap punggung putih dan mulus tanpa cacat milik seorang Hero.

"Kau sudah bangun?, Lihat, aku berhasil memburu rusa" Ucap Hero masuk kerumah sambil menenteng beberapa bagian daging Rusa. Dibelakang punggungnya tersemat busur panah dan juga beberapa anak panah. Yunho sedikit terkejut, dengan paras Hero yang cantik seperti perempuan, tidak akan ada orang yang percaya kalau namja cantik itu bisa memegang panah, mungkin mereka akan percaya jika yang dipegangnya itu pisau dapur.

"Kau memburu Rusa? Kau sedang tidak berbohongkan?" Tanya Yunho penuh selidik.

Hero memandang namja tampan yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya itu kesal, "Kau meremehkanku, ya?"

"Seperti itulah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa percaya." Kali ini Yunho berkata diselingi kekehan, hanya bermaksud menggoda namja cantik itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau meremehkanku, eoh? Bahkan kau tidak tahu siapa aku!" Hero semakin kesal karna Yunho tidak berhenti tersenyum meremehkan dirinya.

Yunho berheti tersenyum, "Memang kau siapa?" tanyanya kemudian membuat Hero berhenti dari kegiatannya membereskan daging-daging rusa itu.

"Kau tidak akan mempercayainya" ucap Hero lalu kembali membersihkan daging rusa dihadapannya untuk dibuat sarapan.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Namja cantik didepannya seperti punya rahasia dan mistery besar dalam hidupnya. Yunho kembali tersenyum, mencoba memancing Hero untuk bercerita padanya. "Apa kau juga terdampar sepertiku?"

"Tidak" Jawab Hero ketus tanpa memandang Yunho yang tengah berfikir pertanyaan lainnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di Pulau ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kenapa wajahmu cantik seperti perempuan" Yunho tertawa dalam hati ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Dan kini Hero tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Aku ini laki-laki, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Yunho!"

"Tapi kau itu cantik"

"Berhenti bilang aku cantik"

"Cantik"

"Yunho!" Hero berteriak kesal karna Yunho terus memanggilnya cantik, berbeda dengan Yunho yang malah tertawa sambil menatap Hero. "-Terus saja tertawa, dan aku tidak akan memberikanmu sarapan." Ucap Hero mengancam, dan itu berhasil membuat Yunho menghentikan tawanya begitu saja.

Yunho menatap serius kearah Hero, "Jelaskan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya, dan aku akan berhenti memanggilmu 'Cantik'" ucapnya.

Hero menghela nafasnya, meninggalkan bara api yang sedang memanggang daging rusa didepannya, lalu menarik sebuah kursi agar duduk didepan Yunho. "Kalau aku bilang, Aku adalah putra dewa laut, kau akan percaya?" Tanya Hero dan Yunho lebih memilih menggeleng dengan pasti sebagai jawabannya.

Hero bersungut kesal sambil mempoutskan cerylips nya, "Kau saja tidak percaya, buat apa aku menceritakannya"

Yunho tertawa lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, "Lanjutkan ceritamu", ucap Yunho kemudian.

Hero menatap mata musang Yunho yang juga menatap big doe eyesnya, "A-Aku melakukan kesalahan karna membuat naga laut terbangun dan marah-" dilihatnya Yunho masih serius mendengarkan ceritanya.

" –Naga laut itu menghancurkan hampir seluruh kerajaan dan juga telah membunuh calon tunanganku."

"Tunangan?" Tanya Yunho dan Hero mengangguk.

"Ayahku, Seorang Dewa Laut, Ia menjodohkanku dengan seseorang dari kerajaan temannya. Tentu saja aku menolak perjodohan itu, aku kesal, dan… semua itu terjadi" Hero mulai bercerita, Ia tidak perduli walau namja dihadapannya ini akan menertawainya nanti. "Ayahku sendiri mengasingkanku ke pulau ini, dan aku samasekali dilarang untuk menyentuh laut lagi"

"Ibumu?"

"Aku sangat merindukannya sekarang, tapi…-" Hero menjeda kalimatnya, wajahnya tertunduk sedangkan jari-jarinya sibuk bermain dengan buah apel yang dipegangnya.

"-Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menentang keputusan dewa laut termasuk ibuku sendiri."

Entah perasaan apa yang sedang Yunho rasakan kini, kedua tangannya menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Hero yang masih asik memainkan buah apel tadi. Yunho sendiripun juga belum bisa percaya pada cerita namja cantik dihadapannya ini, akantetapi Yunho bisa merasakan rasa rindu yang terlalu mendalam dari namja cantik ini.

"Bagaimana jika kau menentang semua ini, ahh… maksudku, ketika kau menyentuh laut?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

Hero terdiam, meletakkan buah apel yang dipegangnya diatas meja, "Aku… akan mati."

Yunho tersentak, "Mwo?, tapi, bukankah kau bilang kau makhluk laut?" Hero hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Bukankah itu berarti, kau harus tetap terkena air laut?"

Hero tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh sebuah kalung yang tersemat dilehernya. "Kau lihat kalung ini?, Ini pemberian Ibuku, Ini terbuat dari air mata Dewa Hujan sendiri, Seperti berlian, tapi ini hanya sebuah krystal."

Yunho menatap bandul dikalung itu, sebuah krystal berwarna merah yang memang terbentuk seperti berlian, "Indah" gumam Yunho, Hero tersenyum. "-Lalu apa gunanya?"

"Aku bisa meminta air hujan jika aku membutuhkannya" jawab Hero, Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "-Kau percaya ceritaku?" kini berbalik, Hero yang bertanya pada Yunho.

Yunho memasang wajah berfikirnya sebentar, "Eum… Tidak sepenuhnya, kau harus memberiku sebuah bukti."

Hero menghela nafasnya, bukti? Bukti apa? Apa namja ini ingin Ia terjun kelaut untuk membuktikannya? Aish… "Sudahlah, aku mau masak saja" Hero bergegas kembali memeriksa daging rusa yang dipanggangnya tadi. Yunho juga kembali terkekeh melihat wajah Hero yang seperti seseorang yang tengah merajuk.

.

.

Hari kembali berputar, sang bulan mulai menampakan sinar indahnya. Suara binatang hutan kembali berbunyi seolah inilah saatnya mereka keluar sarang untuk mencari makan.

Yunho tengah duduk didepan rumah itu, menatap jutaan bintang yang bertebar diatasnya. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bintang malam ini benar-benar terlihat banyak dari yang biasa Ia lihat dirumahnya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, Ia merindukan Eomma dan juga Appanya, seberapapun kesalnya Ia pada orang tuannya, tetap saja Yunho merindukan mereka berdua kini. Apa kabar mereka? Apa mereka tahu keadaannya sekarang? Mereka pasti sangat khawatir. Yunho kembali menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Memikirkan cara, bagaimana untuk pulang kerumahnya. Masa bodoh dengan berlian ataupun mutiara untuk calon istrinya nanti itu. Cih, gara-gara orang itu, Yunho sampai seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar?" Yunho menoleh kearah Hero yang sekarang mendudukan dirinya disampingnya.

"Hanya memandang langit" Jawab Yunho sambil kembali memandang langit gelap diatasnya.

Hero juga ikut menatap langit, jutaan bintang yang selalu menemaninya saat sendirian. "Kau lihat disana, Rasi Bintang itu, namanya Cassiopeia." Hero menunjuk lima bintang hingga membentuk sebuah Rasi bintang.

Yunho mengangguk, "Aku tahu mitos itu. Cassiopeia, Ratu legenda dari Ethiopia, Istri dari Cepheus dan Ibu dari Andromeda. Benarkan?"

Hero terkekeh pelan, membuat Yunho langsung menoleh. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, darahnya berdesir hingga sebuah senyuman tersungging dari sudut bibirnya. "Cantik"

"Apa?"

"Ti-Tidak ada" Yunho gelagapan, seperti seorang maling yang tengah ketahuan mencuri. Yunho lebih memilih kembali memandang langit, walaupun mata musangnya terus mencuri lihat wajah cantik yang tengah tersenyum disampingnya.

Haah~ ada apa dengan Uri Yunho, Eoh ?

Cinta pada pandangan pertama, Benarkah?

.

.

.

T.B.C

Ini FF fantasy aku yang kedua, Mianhae kalo banyak typo atau kesalahan kata.

Gumawo yang udah mau baca dan review… #Bow

.

Masih mau Dilanjutkah ?


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU and SEA"

.

**Cast. YunJae**

YAOI fiction, Fantasy berlebihan

No Edit

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Normal PoV

Yunho melenguh panjang, ini ketiga kalinya ia tidur beralaskan bambu dirumah kecil itu. Ini sudah pagi, dan sepertinya Yunho bangun lebih cepat hari ini, entahlah.. mungkin faktor tempat tidur yang membuat badannya terasa sakit semua.

'Trak'

Suara kayu patah yang berasal dari luar membuat Yunho tersadar bahwa namja cantik yang menemaninya tidur semalam sudah tidak ada, Yunho bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu menuju asal suara itu.

'Trak Trak Trak'

Yunho tersenyum melihat namja cantik'nya' itu kini tengah membereskan kayu-kayu bakar dan juga beberapa ranting. Ada yang salah ?, kurasa tidak. Yunho berjalan mendekati Hero, mengambil sebuah kayu bakar didekatnya dan mulai ikut membereskannya.

Hero menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya, "Kau sudah bangun?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Kau bangun cepat sekali, seharusnya kau juga membangunkanku." Balas Yunho dengan nada yang terdengar bahwa ia sedang melakukan protes. Hero hanya tertawa pelan, tidak membalas perkataan namja disampingnya ini.

"Kau yang mencari semua kayu bakar ini?" Yunho kembali memulai percakapannya dirasa keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka.

Hero menatap Yunho, "Kau masih meremehkanku, ya?" Hero berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang didepan Yunho. Mau tak mau hal itu malah membuat Yunho tertawa. Hei, namja cantik didepannya ini mirip sekali dengan Eomma nya yang sedang marah atau kesal pada Appa nya, dan berakhir dengan Appanya yang akan melakukan apapun untuk Eomma tercintanya itu.

Hero menaikan satu alisnya bingung, Ia sedang marah sekarang, kenapa namja dihadapannya ini malah tertawa senang, "Berhenti tertawa Yunho!"

"Hahaha… Arra.. Arra… jangan marah, Okey… Posemu tadi itu benar-benar mengingatkan ku pada Ibuku." Terang Yunho setelah menghentikan tawanya. Hero menurunkan tangannya, lalu kembali membereskan beberapa kayu bakar. Entahlah, Hero hanya merasa aneh dengan apa yang dirasanya sekarang.

'Tidak- Tidak, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, eoh?.'

Yunho menoleh kearah namja cantik itu, "Kenapa kau geleng-geleng seperti itu, Ada apa?"

"A-Aniyo, Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu dulu. Lanjutkan ini semua." Ucap hero lalu berlari memasuki rumah kecilnya. 'Hahh ada apa denganku? Yang benar saja..'

.

.

Yunho menepuk kedua tangannya, tugas yang diberikan Hero sudah selesai. Beberapa kayu bakar sudah Ia tumpuk dibelakang rumah, sedangkan sedikit sisanya akan digunakan untuk memasak pagi ini.

"Cepat sekali" Yunho menoleh, namja cantik itu kini berada dibelakangnya sambil memandang hasil pekerjaannya tadi.

Yunho tersenyum senang, "Tentu saja, aku kan laki-laki." Ucapnya sambil memandang doe eyes yang menatapnya malas. Sepertinya Hero tahu maksud lain dari ucapan Yunho itu. Hero berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Hero-ah"

Hero tidak menjawab, hanya membalas panggilan Yunho dengan sebuah gumaman pendek. Dengan beberapa anak panah dan sebuah busur dipunggungnya, Hero makin berjalan dengan cepat, melompati beberapa kayu yang menghadang jalannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Berburu?" Yunho terus bertanya sambil mengikuti langkah Hero yang terlalu lincah menurutnya. Yunho mendecih kesal karna Hero tengah mengabaikannya kini. Hero tertawa dalam diamnya, merasa puas mengacuhkan namja tampan yang selalu meledeknya itu.

'Srak srak'

Hero berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Yunho tidak sengaja hampir menabrak tubuh half naked didepannya itu. Matanya melihat sebuah anak rusa yang berlari masuk kesemak-semak. "Pelankan langkahmu Yun" ucap Hero sambil mengendap menuju semak tadi. Yunho mengangguk, entah kenapa Yunho malah merasa tegang sekarang. Bukan tegang karna hal itu, tapi ini tegang karna… ya~ takut mungkin. Yunho tidak pernah berburu sebelumnya.

'Srak'

'Brugh'

'Awhh'

Oke, ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi?

Karna sepertinya namja cantik itu tengah menatap kesal kearah Yunho yang berada diatasnya. Diatasnya?

"Ma-mafkan aku" Ucap Yunho takut sambil beranjak bangun dari tubuh namja cantik yang ditimpanya. "Aku terpeleset tadi, sungguh aku tidak sengaja" tambah Yunho lagi sambil membantu Hero berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Hero menatap sekelilingnya, Rusa yang akan diburunya tadi sudah tidak terlihat dengan jangkauan matanya, "Kau membuat buruan ku lepas!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku terpeleset tadi."

Hero menghela nafasnya kesal, "Kau menyusahkan!" ucapnya lalu kembali meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, lalu setelahnya mengikuti namja cantik itu menuju rumah kecil mereka.

.

.

Hero meletakkan beberapa buah-buahan dimeja makannya, tanpa niat berbicara dengan namja lainnya yang masih duduk di ranjangnya, Hero mulai memakan buah-buah itu sendiri. Ck, masih kesal, eoh?

Beralih pada namja tampan lainnya, mata musangnya sesekali melirik namja cantik yang masih asik dengan buahnya. "Kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Hero.

Namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya, "Makanlah." Ucapnya kemudian sambil menyodorkan sebuah jeruk pada Yunho.

Dengan canggung Yunho mendekati Hero dan mengambil buah itu, "Maafkan aku".

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas itu lagi."

"Terima kasih"

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menampakan dirinya, burung-burung camar dengan asik masih bersuara diantara dahan-dahan pohon yang tinggi.

Yunho, namja tampan itu kini telah bangun lebih dulu, bahkan Yunho bisa melihat bagaimana namja cantiknya itu tertidur dengan pulas disebelahnya. Yunho beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur, berjalan keluar sambil mereganggkan tubuh nya yang masih terasa pegal. Dilihatnya tumpukan kayu-kayu besar yang berada di samping rumah. Sebuah ide terlintas di otak pintarnya.

Yunho berjalan menuju belakang rumah, seingatnya, kemarin Ia melihat sebuah akar yang pernah di gunakan Hero untuk menolongnya.

"Gotcha" ucap Yunho mengambil akar yang terselip diantara tumpukan kayu lainnya. Kembali berjalan dengan akar di tangannya, Yunho tersenyum memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini.

Yunho mengumpulkan beberapa kayu besar yang dirasanya bagus dan kuat, dijejerkannya kayu-kayu itu hingga membentuk sebuah rakit kecil yang diikat dengan akar tanaman yang tadi diambilnya.

"Yunho-" Yunho menoleh melihat Hero yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. "-Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Hero membuat Yunho menghentikan tatapannya yang menatap tubuh putih dihadapannya itu.

Yunho kembali dalam pekerjaannya, mengikat susunan kayu-kayu itu dengan akar, "Aku ingin membuat perahu."

"Untuk?"

"Aku tak mungkin ada disini untuk selamanyakan?" Jawab Yunho dengan pertanyaan retorisnya.

Deg

Hero sedikit tersentak kaget, "Apa itu artinya, kita akan berpisah?" pelan, namun Ia yakin Yunho masih bisa mendengar suaranya itu.

Yunho menghentikan pekerjaannya. Berbalik menghadap Hero yang kini menatapnya. "Aku akan membawamu ketempatku." Jawab Yunho dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu, yeah… kau tahu kan?" walaupun di dalam hatinya Hero merasa senang karna Yunho akan mengajaknya dan tidak meninggalkannya sendirian lagi, namun Ia juga sadar akan posisinya disini. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pulau tempatnya menjalani pengasingan.

Yunho meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Hero, menatap lekat pada wajah cantik yang kini mengalihkan wajahnya, "Kau kan hanya dilarang menyentuh laut, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pulau ini kan?"

Hero berfikir sejenak, apa yang Yunho katakan memang benar, tapi Ia tetap tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada dirinya jika pergi dari pulau ini. Lagi pula, jika Ia ikut Yunho, Ia juga tidak bisa memastikan masa depannya. Yunho akan kembali pada keluarga dan teman-temannya, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya nanti?.

Hero tersadar dari lamunannya ketika rasa hangat menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya. Namja tampan bernama Yunho ini tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, setidaknya biarkan aku membawamu ketempatku." Ucap Yunho yang masih memeluk tubuh Hero.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padaku nanti" ucap Hero dengan nada bercandanya. Entah mengapa Hero merasa dirinya sangat suka saat Yunho disampingnya, saat Yunho memeluk dan menatapnya, Ia ingin terus merasakannya, bolehkah?

Yunho melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Hero, "Tentu saja." Ucap Yunho tertawa pelan, sedangkan Hero hanya tersenyum dengan warna merah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Ini FF fantasy aku yang kedua, Mianhae kalo banyak typo atau kesalahan kata.

Gumawo yang udah mau baca dan review… #Bow

Cerita ini asli dari otakku sendiri, aku gak tau ada FF yang sama atau enggak. Karna ini FF fantasy mungkin semua hal yang diceritakan akan aneh dan berbeda dari dunia nyata. Karna Fantasy otak ku emang aneh… Hhehe…

Masih mau Dilanjutkah ?


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU and SEA"

.

**Cast. YunJae**

YAOI fiction, Fantasy berlebihan

No Edit

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Normal PoV

"Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, setidaknya biarkan aku membawamu ketempatku." Ucap Yunho yang masih memeluk tubuh Hero.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padaku nanti" ucap Hero dengan nada bercandanya. Entah mengapa Hero merasa dirinya sangat suka saat Yunho disampingnya, saat Yunho memeluk dan menatapnya, Ia ingin terus merasakannya, bolehkah?

Yunho melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Hero, "Tentu saja." Ucap Yunho tertawa pelan, sedangkan Hero hanya tersenyum dengan warna merah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Mereka –Yunho dan Hero- terlihat sedang mendorong sebuah perahu yang lumayan besar untuk mereka berdua naiki nantinya. Menggunakan sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar, mereka berdua menggiring perahu tersebut menuju pesisir pantai.

Yunho terlihat tersenyum ketika melihat keindahan pantai di depannya, sambil menghirup udara laut yang begitu kentara di penciumannya, Yunho segera merapikan Perahu yang sudah mereka buat semenjak dua hari yang lalu itu.

"Hero-ah, bantu aku." Yunho memegang sebuah sebuah akar yang Ia ikat pada layar, dengan menggunakan sebuah daun besar, Yunho menggunakannya untuk membuat layar.

"Aku harus melakukan apa?." Ucap Hero yang tidak kalah semangat hari ini.

"Bisa pegang ini, tarik yang kuat." Hero menuruti semua yang dikatakan Yunho padanya, memegang pengikat itu dengan kuat, sedangkan Yunho terlihat memukul sebuah kayu kecil sebagai pengait agar layar mereka kuat diterpa angin.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap Yunho semangat, Hero ikut tersenyum walau di hatinya terus berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka nantinya.

"Kau sudah siapkan bahan makanan untuk kita nantinya, Hero-ah?" Hero mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho sambil menunjuka beberapa buah yang sudah di ambilnya dan juga daging rusa yang sudah sempat di panggangnya.

"Bagus, Ayo kita pulang~~"

"Bukankah harusnya kau berteriak, 'Ayo kita pergi'."

Yunho tertawa, Ia tahu namja cantiknya ini masih enggan untuk meninggalkan pulau yang sudah lama menjadi tempat tinggalnya ini, akan tetapi dirinya juga tidak bisa berada di pulau ini terlalu lama, juga tidak bisa meninggalkan namja cantik itu seorang diri lagi. Ini sudah keputusannya, lagi pula Hero juga menyetujui ikut dengannya. Yunho berjanji akan memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk namja cantik itu saat sampai di Korea nanti.

"Aku mengerti, Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah, kita harus cepat atau malam akan segera datang."

"Nde"

.

.

.

Perahu kecil yang mereka tumpangi perlahan mulai membawa mereka menuju luasnya lautan, semuanya terlihat biru bahkan langit sekali pun samasekali tidak menunjukkan warna putihnya.

Yunho kini tengah duduk sambil memeluk tubuh Hero yang gemetar, namja cantik itu terlalu takut menghadapi ini semua, Ia tahu resiko dari semua ini, namun Ia hanya ingin bersama orang yang di cintainya.

"Gwenchana, semua akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir, okey." Bisik Yunho pada Hero.

Hero mengangguk, Ia memang tidak percaya pada namja tampan itu, sesuatu dihatinya mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan baik-baik saja, namun bagaimana keseriusan Yunho yang terus memeluknya dan meyakinkannya membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman.

'Brush'

Sebuah ombak sedang menghantam perahu kecil itu, Hero mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, "Y-Yun…"

"Sstt… Gwenchana." Yunho mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Hero sambil terus mengawasi sekitarnya. Seekor lumba-lumba besar berenang tak jauh dari mereka. Hero yang melihatnya segera melepas pelukan Yunho dan berdiri menatap lumba-lumba itu.

'Brush'

Lagi sebuah ombak yang lebih besar menghantam perahu mereka. Hero tahu apa yang terjadi, Ayahnya mengetahui dirinya yang keluar dari tempat pengasingan, dan ini adalah suatu hal yang buruk.

"Hero-ah, ada apa, eoh?." Tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Ayahku mengetahuinya, Ia akan mengirim beberapa utusannya untuk menghadang kita. Yunho-ah, Kita harus bagaimana?."

'Cups'

Yunho mencium lembut bibir cerry yang terus berbicara itu, "Aku mencintaimu, Aku akan melakukan segala hal untuk bisa menyelamatkanmu. Mungkin aku memang hanya manusia biasa, tapi percayalah aku akan mengusahakan segalanya."

"Y-Yun."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hero-ah."

"A-aku juga." Yunho menarik Hero dalam pelukannya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa perahu mereka kini sudah hampir rusak karna ombak besar yang terus menghantamnya.

'Brush' 'Byurrr'

Yunho dan Hero tercebur ke dalam laut ketika sebuah ombak menggulung perahu mereka dengan kuat. Yunho segera berenang kepermukaan untuk mengambil nafasnya yang terasa sesak.

"HERO-ah!." Teriak Yunho sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Tidak ada, Namja cantiknya tidak terlihat. Yunho hanya bisa melihat ombak air dan juga beberapa pecahan kayu dari perahunya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Yunho kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dan kembali memandang ke sekitar.

Yunho membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Hero tenggelam tidak sadarkan diri, dengan segala kekuatannya Ia mencoba berenang mendekati namja cantik yang sudah mengisi hatinya itu.

'Grep'

Yunho menarik lengan Hero dan membawanya kepelukannya, lalu mencoba berenang menuju permukaan. Namun sepertinya itu akan sulit, sebuah pusaran air menarik mereka berdua, gelembung-gelembung udara yang keluar dari mulut Yunho menandakan bahwa Ia sangat membutuhkan Oxygen secepatnya.

Mata doe itu terbuka perlahan, menatap mata musang yang tengah berusaha berenang menjauhi pusaran air yang menarik mereka, tubuhnya terasa lemas, Hero merasa bodoh karna tidak bisa membantu yunho sekarang.

'Srett'

Hero menarik wajah Yunho mendekat, lalu mencium bibir tebal itu penuh cinta. Ini adalah akhirnya, ketika kegelapan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ketika satu dari mereka harus berkorban untuk seseorang yang di cintainya.

.

"Selamatkan dia, kembalikan dia ketempat asalnya, kumohon."

.

.

You and Sea

.

.

Tubuh itu sadar dengan perlahan ketika ombak-ombak kecil menerpa wajahnya. Pemilik tubuh itu terbatuk-batuk ketika merasakan hal aneh pada perutnya yang sepertinya terlalu banyak kemasukan air itu.

Yunho, namja itu bangun sambil melirik sekitarnya, sebuah pantai, "Ughhh…" sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing Yunho berjalan menyusuri pantai, berharap menemukan seseorang yang sudah mengisi penuh hatinya.

"Hero-ah… hiks… kau dimana? HERO!." Yunho berteriak kencang, Ia gagal menjaga namja cantik itu, Ia menyesal.

_-"Bagaimana jika kau menentang semua ini, ahh… maksudku, ketika kau menyentuh laut?"_

_Hero terdiam, meletakkan buah apel yang dipegangnya diatas meja, "Aku… akan mati."-_

Kata-kata itu berputar di kepalanya, "Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Hiks… Hero-ah! Kau mendengarku?! Aku mencintaimu!." Teriaknya lagi berulang kali. Berharap namja cantiknya itu datang kembali padanya.

Yunho melihat seekor lumba-lumba besar berenang di sekitar batu karang tak jauh darinya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Yunho segera menghampiri lumba-lumba itu, bahkan sesekali Ia akan terjatuh karna tubuhnya yang belum seimbang.

Yunho berdiri di atas batu karang itu, lumba-lumba berwarna biru keabu-abuan itu berenang menghampirinya. "Kau yang menyelamatkanku kan? Sama seperti waktu itu?" tanya Yunho, lumba-lumba itu hanya mengeluarkan suaranya lalu melompat pelan tanda mengangguk.

"Kau tahu di mana Hero? Kau bisa bawa aku menemuinya? Kumohon~."

Lumba-lumba itu berenang mendekati Yunho, sebuah kalung tersemat pada sirip dipundaknya. Yunho mengambil kalung itu, kalung dengan bandul berwarna merah milik Namja Cantiknya.

Lagi, satu bulir bening turun dari mata musang itu, menatap benda yang kini berada ditangannya. Yunho menggenggam dengan erat kalung itu, berteriak dengan keras karna kelemahanya tidak bisa menjaga orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Aku tau ff ini masih banyak banget kekurangannya, aku sendiri sempet bingung buat ngelanjutinnya. Dan akhirnya FF nya malah jadi kayak gini, masih adakah yang mereview ?

Gumawo yang udah baca ^^,


	5. Chapter 5

"YOU and SEA"

.

**Cast. YunJae**

YAOI fiction

No Edit, mian kalo Typo bertebar dimana-mana ^^

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Express Story :P ,

.

.

Normal PoV

Yunho berjalan cepat –sedikit berlari- memasuki rumah itu, rumah yang sudah Ia tempati selama ini, rumahnya sendiri. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Yunho langsung berhambur masuk, berniat menemui kedua orang tuanya yang sangat di rindukannya.

'Brakk'

Suara pintu yang membentur dinding dengan keras membuat semua maid yang disana hampir melonjak karna kaget, oh.. tapi sepertinya bukan hanya itu, melainkan karna sosok Yunho yang berdiri didekat ambang pintu sambil melirik sekitarnya.

"Umma!, Appa!."

Ny. Jung berlari keluar dari kamarnya diikuti Mr. Jung saat mendengar suara Yunho yang memanggilnya. "Y-Yun?." Cicit Ny. Jung tak percaya ketika melihat anak satu-satunya itu kini berdiri dihadapannya. Kembali, Ny. Jung berlari, menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yunho yang juga balas memeluknya. Tangisan anak dan Ibu itu sudah tidak bisa di bending lagi. Mr. Jung yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka juga ikut tersenyum, bersyukur Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk melihat anak kesayangannya itu.

"Yunho! Apa ini benar-benar dirimu?, Umma merindukanmu chagi.. hiks…" ujar Ny. Jung masih dalam keadaan memeluk Yunho, bahkan Yunho bisa merasakan bahwa pelukan itu semakin mengerat. Tapi Yunho juga tidak mau melepaskan pelukan itu, Ia masih ingin merasakan pelukan Ummanya yang sangat Ia sayangi ini.

"Yeobo, kita bicarakan ini di dalam. Biarkan Yunho membersihkan tubuhnya dulu." Mr. Jung yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini bergerak menyentuh bahu Istrinya itu.

Ny, Jung melepaskan pelukannya sambil sesekali menghapus lelehan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti dari sudut hazel indahnya. Ny. Jung menatap tubuh Yunho dari atas sampai bawah, sedikit mengernyit takut ketika melihat keadaan Yunho yang kacau, Bagaimana bisa anaknya pulang seperti ini?

"Umma akan siapkan makanan untukmu, cha… pergilah ke kamarmu."

Yunho mengangguk, lalu membungkuk hormat kepada orang tuanya sebelum akhirnya Ia kembali ke kamarnya. Ahh… ia merindukan kasur empuk di kamarnya.

.

Yunho berdiri di depan cermin di lemarinya, menatap sebuah kalung dengan bandul berwarna merah ditangannya. Bibirnya tak berhenti bergumam, membisikan nama yang saat ini tengah dirindukannya berkali-kali bagai sebuah mantra, berharap namja cantik itu ada disini dan kembali memeluknya, menggenggam tangannya, dan mencium cerry lips itu.

"Hero-ah, Jeongmal saranghae."

'ceklek'

Dengan segera Yunho memasukan kalung tadi kedalam laci kecil di dalam lemarinya saat dilihatnya pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sang Appa yang begitu di hormatinya.

"Appa?."

"Kau sudah lebih baik? Apa kau terluka?." Tanya Mr. Jung.

Yunho menggeleng, "Anak Appa ini tidak akan mati begitu saja." Ucapnya dengan nada bangga.

Mr. Jung terkekeh pelan menanggapi gurauan Sang Anak, "Maafkan Appa, karna Appa yang memaksamu pergi kesana, dan semua ini terjadi."

Yunho menatap Appanya dengan teduh, "Gwenchana, yang penting Yunho sudah disini."

Mr. Jung mengangguk, "Masalah pernikahanmu, Appa tidak akan memaksakannya lagi, jadi-"

"Aniya, Yunho akan tetap melakukannya."

"Tapi-"

"Yunho tahu Appa punya alasan tersendiri saat memaksa Yunho untuk menikah dengan calon pilihan Appa. Lagi pula pernikahan itu sudah banyak yang tau, Yunho hanya tidak ingin nama keluarga kita jadi buruk. Yunho akan berusaha semampu yunho untuk membahagiakan Umma dan Appa."

"Apa ini benar anakku? Yunho yang nakal dan semaunya sendiri?-" Mr. Jung menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, sedangkan Yunho sendiri sudah berdecak kesal mendengar penuturan Appanya itu.

"-Apa kau salah makan sampai punya sifat dewasa seperti ini, eoh?."

"Ya! Appa!."

Dan kini kedua Jung itu tertawa dengan cukup keras, mengabaikan Ny. Jung didepan pintu yang lagi-lagi terharu dan hanya bisa menatap Ayah dan Anak yang kembali saling meledek itu.

.

Sehabis makan malam berakhir, Mr. dan Ny. Jung bersama Yunho duduk di ruang tengah seperti biasanya mereka. Menikmati kebersamaan yang beberapa hari yang lalu tidak bisa mereka rasakan.

Sambil memakan buah apel dan stroberry yang di potong oleh Ny. Jung, Yunho mulai bercerita tentang kecelakaan itu.

Mulai dari kapalnya yang tertarik oleh pusaran air, di selamatkan oleh seekor lumba-lumba dan terdampar di sebuah pulau kecil sendirian, juga seorang namja yang ternyata tinggal di pulau itu, menyelamatkan dirinya, memberikannya rumah dan makan, juga cinta sebenarnya, tapi Yunho tidak menceritakan masalah hubungan percintaannya itu dan juga siapa sebenarnya Hero. Orangtuanya tidak akan percaya. Sampai saat ia mengajak namja itu ikut ke Korea, lalu kembali ombak-ombak besar menghantam perahu mereka membuat perahu itu hancur, dan Yunho terdampar di daerah pantai Mokpo. Seorang nelayan membantunya dan memberikannya sedikit bekal untuk kembali ke Seoul.

"Tamat" Ucap Yunho sambil memasukan potongan terakhir Stroberry itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Lalu namja yang menolongmu itu bagaimana?." Tanya Ny. Jung.

Yunho sedikit tercekat dengan pertanyaan Ummanya, "A-aku tidak tahu." Ucap Yunho sambil menundukkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum miris. Di dengarnya Ny. Jung yang menghembuskan nafasnya, ikut bersedih.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, ia namja yang baik. Umma rasa Tuhan akan membalasnya yang setimpal." Ujar Ny. Jung yang merasakan bahwa Anak laki-lakinya itu merasa bersalah.

Yunho mengangguk, "Baiklah, Umma, Appa, Yunho kembali ke kamar, nde." Ny. Jung hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

.

.

You and Sea

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Jung. Mr. Jung tengah disibukkan dengan tugas kantornya diruangan pribadinya, sedangkan Mr. Jung memilih memasak untuk seorang tamu special yang akan datang siang ini. Yunho?.. tidak terlihat, mungkin di halaman belakang, membaca buku di bawah pohon yang menjadi kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah pembicaraan sedikit antara pernikahan Yunho dengan putra Kim tiga hari yang lalu, sudah di putuskan bahwa anak-anak mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahannya seminggu lagi, di sebuah hotel mewah ternama di tengah pusat kota. Tak banyak yang di undang, karna pernikahan ini memang tidak seperti pernikahan biasanya, hanya keluarga dekat dan beberapa relasi penting dari kedua Perusahaan besar itu.

"Permisi Nyonya, Di depan ada tamu." Ucap seorang maid memberitahu Ny. Jung.

Ny. Jung tersenyum senang, tamu yang ditungu-tunggunya sudah datang sekarang, "Baiklah, Bibi Park, bisa lanjutkan ini sebentar." Pinta Ny. Jung sambil menunjuk masakannya.

Bibi Park mengangguk dan mengambil alih masakan itu. Ny. Jung segera melepas apron yang dipakainya dan bergegas menuju ruang tengah.

"Kau sudah datang Joong-ie~"

Namja yang merasa namanya di panggil itu menoleh, membungkuk hormat pada calon Ummanya nanti.

"Jaejoong-ah." Namja cantik yang di panggil Jaejoong itu menoleh kearah suara di belakang Ny. Jung diikuti Ny. Jung sendiri.

"Selamat siang, Ahjussi." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

Mr. Jung duduk terlebih dahulu diikuti Jaejoong dan Ny. Jung. "Kau kesini sendiri?." Tanya Mr. Jung.

Jajeoong menggeleng, "Aniyo, aku diantar Supir." Jawabnya santai.

Mr. dan Ny. Jung tertawa pelan, "Maksudnya itu, apa Umma dan Appamu tidak ikut, eoh?." Tanya Ny. Jung.

Jaejoong menunduk malu dengan rona merah diwajahnya, "Mianhamnida, Appa masih sibuk di kantor, sedangkan Umma sedang mengurusi Junsu yang mau masuk sekolah." Terangnya menjelaskan.

"Aigoo~, Junsu sudah masuk sekolah rupanya, Aish… anak manis itu~…" Ucap Ny. Jung sambil membayangkan wajah Junsu, adik Jaejoong yang baru memulai sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya. "Andai aku punya cucu manis sepertinya~." tambahnya membuat Jaejoong yang baru meneguk minumnya langsung terbatuk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Uhg… Uhg…"

"Ahh… pelan-pelan minumnya, chagi." Ucap Ny. Jung sambil menepuk pelan punggung Jaejoong, sedangkan Mr. Jung hanya menghela nafasnya sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa yang kau katakan, eoh? Kau membuat Jaejoong jadi tersedak!." Omel Mr. Jung pada Istrinya itu.

"Wae?, Joong-ie, setelah kau menikah nanti, kau harus membuatkan Umma-mu ini cucu yang manis seperti Junsu, oke?." Ucap Ny. Jung dengan semangat, namja di sampingnya hanya mengangguk patuh dengan canggung.

"Kalau kau mau baby yang manis, kau bisa memintanya padaku, Yeobo. Aku akan memberikannya sebanyak yang kau mau." Ucap Mr. Jung menggoda Istrinya itu.

Ny. Jung mendelik kesal, melempar Mr. Jung dengan sebuah Koran yang terletak tak jauh darinya, "Ingat umurmu Jung Siwon!."

Mr. Jung tertawa kencang, mengabaikan Istrinya yang sudah merona karna malu itu.

"Joong-ie, jangan dengarkan, nde. Sebaiknya kau temui Yunho, Ia ada di halaman belakang." Ucap Ny. Jung.

Jajeoong yang memang tidak mau mengganggu moment SiBum itu pun lebih memilih mengikuti arahan Ny. Jung untuk menemui Yunho di halaman belakang.

.

.

Jaejoong dapat melihat sebagian punggung itu tersembunyi di balik pohon. Dengan langkah yang perlahan, tidak berniat mengganggu, Jaejoong berjalan mendekati pohon itu, mendekati seorang namja yang di ketahuinya sedang membaca buku itu.

'Srek'

Ups…

Jaejoong tidak sengaja menginjak ranting kering di bawah kakinya, membuat Yunho tahu ada orang kini di belakangnya, di balik pohon yang tengah di senderinya. Namun tidak ada niatan sekalipun untuk menoleh bahkan melirik namja cantik yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Y-Yunho-ssi, Annyong." Sapa Jaejoong pelan dan terkesan gugup. "-Jaejoong-imnida, bangapseumnida." Tambahnya lagi karna merasa di acuhkan Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya ragu, "Kau suka membaca buku Yunho-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong masih dalam posisinya –berdiri di samping Yunho- mencoba akrab, bagaimanapun juga namja tampan di hadapannya ini akan jadi suaminya kelak.

"Yunho-ssi mendengarku?." Tanya Jaejoong pelan, Ia sedikit cemas ketika Yunho mendiaminya. Apa namja ini membencinya?

"Apa aku menggangg-"

"Apa Kau Tidak Bisa Diam, eoh!." Suara keras dan tegas Yunho mempu membuat Jaejoong terdiam. Namja tampan dihadapannya itu berdiri dan membentaknya, Oh, Ia tahu, Yunho benar-benar membenci dirinya… mungkin Yunho tidak suka pernikahan ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku- aku akan kembali ke dalam saja, maafkan aku…" berulang kali Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya meminta maaf pada Yunho, lalu berlari pergi meninggslksn Yunho yang kini tengah membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

"He-Hero-ah?."

.

.

.

.

…

T.B.C

Hhehe…

Apakah sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya ? , Hhehe… ceritanya pasaran dan mudah di tebak kah?

Saya masih baru kalo urusan nulis Fantasy, tapi semoga semuanya suka.. ^^

Ternyata Hero ama Jaejoong mukanya mirip, apa yang akan di lakukan Yunho selanjutnya? Ada yang mau ngasih saran atau masukan?

Gumawo yang udah baca dan review, juga yang ngasih kritikan dan masukan, aku udah berusaha mencoba lebih baik, mohon nilai tulisanku lagi~~ ^^

Last Words…

.

YUNJAE is REAL ! AKTF!


End file.
